Cura
by ChiKaon
Summary: Porque sólo tú tienes la cura para este mal que padezco... Género:YAOI/Pareja:ToshioxSeishin.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**En esta ocasión les traigo una micro historia (y digo micro, porque consta de sólo dos capítulos), como motivo de un pequeño descanso de uno de mis fanfics largos. El fandom de esta ocasión es la serie de Shiki, la cual le pertenece completamente a la señora Fuyumi Ono, a quien agradezco mucho por la creación de esta fantástica historia de terror, misterio, gore y género sobrenatural. **

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo las notas de este fanfic:**

***La historia está ubicada antes de la trama de la serie, es decir, un año antes del incidente en Sotoba con los Shiki.**

***El contenido de la historia, específicamente en el presente capítulo, tiene escenas con intento de violación.**

***La pareja protagonista de este fanfic es Toshio Ozaki y Seishin, ToshioxSeishin, o bien, OzakixMuroi. **

***Posible OOC de estos personajes (la verdad, es que soy pésima en identificarlo).**

**Espero que sea de su agrado este primer capítulo de dos. **

* * *

**Capítulo I **

**Intento**

Era verano y la víspera de los festivales de esa temporada estaba cerca. Ese día, Toshio había discutido con su madre la primera vez en muchos años, pues durante la "cena familiar", había surgido una emergencia de último momento, la cual irrefutablemente Toshio tuvo que atender, ignorando por completo los reclamos de su madre y los pucheros de Kyoko, quien como siempre se deleitaba en ver como su esposo se revelaba contra su suegra y por ende, no podía hacer nada contra él.

— ¡Ozaki Toshio ¿adónde crees que vas? —Reclamó la señora de tercera edad, saliendo de la mansión con un abrigo, a causa de la nevada que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Es obvio, tengo trabajo qué hacer. —Respondió mostrando indiferencia, mientras se encaminaba con su maletín hacia el portón de la residencia.

—¡No puedes dejarnos a mí y a tu mujer abandonadas por uno de tus dichosos pacientes! —Reclamó más que enojada al ver el cinismo con que era tratada, a lo que Toshio respondió:

—Claro que puedo, además esto es lo que mi padre y tú querían de mí ¿o me equivoco? —Respondió mordazmente a la vez que se alejaba con su bicicleta de la casa con su residencia, escuchando a lo lejos los reclamos de su madre.

Era verdad, él nunca había querido seguir los pasos de su padre y mucho menos quedarse en Sotoba, pero por una extraña razón, sus padres se habían salido con la suya, a tal grado de casarlo con una mujer que él no deseaba como esposa. Definitivamente, su vida era una desgracia y era manipulada por el deseo de los demás, algo que podía congeniar a la perfección con cierto joven monje novelista que estaba a cargo del único templo de la villa: Muroi Seishin, su único y mejor amigo de toda la vida. Era extraña pero sólida la amistad que tenía con él, pues siendo un hombre de ciencias le era irónico tener como mejor amigo a un individuo totalmente opuesto; pues mientras que su concepto de la vida era a base de metodologías y fundamentos y evidencias científicas, Muroi tenía como base la espiritualidad armoniosa y sus idealismos romanticistas, influencia que se le debía a su afición literaria.

Ese día, la madre de Seishin le llamó de emergencia puesto que su esposo estaba sufriendo un golpe de calor, el cual no fue tan grave tras haberle administrado unos medicamentos que le recetó a la madre de su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba afuera del cuarto de sus padres. El joven monje yacía recargado sobre el marco del fusuma* con los ojos cerrados, vistiendo su típico kimono que usualmente portaba todo el tiempo: era normal, ya que era el encargado del templo local de Sotoba.

—Discúlpame…—Expresó el peliplateado abriendo sus ojos tras percatarse de que su amigo había salido de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué?, si es mi trabajo y no te preocupes por tu padre, él estará bien dentro de unos días.

—Lo sé, pero no quería causarte problemas y más en estos momentos.

—A mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, de hecho, me has salvado de estar en casa con la escandalosa de Kyoko y la fastidiosa de mi madre.

Seishin guardó silencio por unos momentos, estaba un tanto anonadado por la forma en que Toshio hablaba de su familia, aunque él no estaba en posición de recriminarle algo, puesto que su situación no era muy distinta a la del joven doctor. Y es que ambos sentían empatía gracias a la impotencia de no poder anteponer la felicidad antes del deber, o mejor dicho ante "el qué dirán" de la gente de Sotoba y principalmente el de sus familias que gozaban de privilegios que eran completamente lejanos a los de la villita en la que habitaban. De repente, el joven de lentes sintió un pequeño jalón en su muñeca derecha que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Toshio lo había tomado por sorpresa llevándolo a quién sabe dónde.

—¿Toshio, qué haces?

—No tienes ningún compromiso ¿o me equivoco?

—Eh… no…

—Perfecto.

—Pero ¿a dónde vamos?

—Tú sólo sígueme…. —Respondió el joven de treinta y dos años tras ofrecerle un lugar en su bicicleta, la cual echó a andar una vez que el peliplateado de ojos color ámbar aceptara su extraña invitación.

Por su parte, Seishin estaba un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su amigo; si bien de por sí era un ser completamente extraño y excéntrico, en esos momentos le era aún más extraño de lo normal. Por su parte, Toshio sólo se enfocó en llegar al sitio que tenía en mente, el cual era las orillas del río Omigawa, el cual relucía su cristalina agua con un paisaje fenomenal y con una bonanza que relajaba hasta el más estresado individuo.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar? —Cuestionó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su cajetilla junto con el encendedor.

—Claro… aquí veníamos a jugar cuando no querías estar en la clínica para no verle la cara a tu padre, que empezaba a exigirte responsabilidades relacionadas con la clínica y la posición familiar.

—Cierto… fue una época terrible… incluso creí que nunca se moriría el muy bastardo. —Dijo como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo, a la vez que exhalaba el humo del tabaco.

—¡Toshio, no digas esas cosas!

—¿Por qué? hasta a tu padre le caía de la punta del hígado a ese hombre y no lo niegues, porque sabes que es verdad, aunque duela.

—Lo sé, pero… no es bueno que te expreses así de él… porque en primer lugar, sea lo que haya sido, era tu padre y en segundo lugar, debes respetar la memoria de los muertos.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Budita…

Seishin dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, era el colmo con la actitud de su amigo, pues ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan cínico, excéntrico e irrespetuoso fuera su mejor amigo?: era sencillo, lo admiraba por ser así en cierta forma, ya que el jamás podría comportarse de esa manera como Toshio acostumbraba hacer, quien no dudaba en desafiar a todo el mundo, incluyendo su familia y hasta el mismísimo Buda para obtener lo que quería y eso era lo que adoraba de Toshio.

—A veces te comportas como un niño… y a veces me pregunto ¿cómo rayos llegamos a ser amigos?

—Fácil… tenemos la desgracia de cumplir los caprichos de la gente, aún en contra de nuestros deseos…—Contestó el joven castaño volviendo a exhalar humo de su boca.

—Creo… que tienes razón… —Murmuró el joven con la mirada baja al dolerle la verdad.

Por un momento, hubo silencio entre ambos adultos, no era incómodo, sino todo lo contrario; era como si se dieran un pequeño espacio para reflexionar u ordenar sus pensamientos. Ninguno decía nada, tan sólo mantenían fija la vista hacia el río, mientras escuchaban el sonido de las cigarras en el ambiente caliente característico de aquella estación del año. Sin embargo, aquel silencio se rompió repentinamente, debido a que Toshio había aventado al agua al joven monje, quien yacía completamente empapado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó anonadado por la inesperada acción de su amigo.

—¡Ja, ja, vieras tu cara Seishin, qué bobo te ves con esa expresión!

—¡Arg… qué infantil eres! —Se quejó fingiendo enojo a la vez que empezaba a aventarle agua.

—¡Mira quien lo dice! —Respondió de forma juguetona, a la vez que se le unía al jueguito que había iniciado inesperadamente.

Cayó la tarde cuando llegaron a la clínica de Sotoba, para esto era domingo y por consiguiente, era día libre para todos los trabajadores de ese sitio. Por otro lado, Toshio insistió mucho en ir allí y no a su casa o al templo, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que ambos no se daban un momento de privacidad y qué mejor lugar que la clínica en un domingo por la tarde. Ambos jóvenes adultos estaban en la oficina principal del hospital.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugábamos de esta forma…

—Eso es porque ya no somos unos niños, Toshio. —Respondió el joven de ojos ambarinos a la vez que terminaba de exprimir sus calcetines, para luego colgarlas en el marco de la ventana junto con sus getas. —Somos adultos y debemos actuar como tal.

—Ahora ya entiendo porque ninguna chica se te acerca. —Dijo con desgano y aburrimiento tras haberse cambiado de ropa.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste tonto, eres aburrido y anticuado, por eso ninguna chica se te acerca, aunque debo admitir que envidio la virtud de soltero que gozas, así que disfruta de tu libertad cuanto puedas, antes de que te amarren con una mujer a la que posiblemente no vas a amar.

—No soy como tú, además yo voy a casarme cuando yo quiera y con la mujer que me acepte tal como soy.

—Mi estimado Seishin, la realidad es muy diferente de tus novelitas sentimentalotas.

—El hecho de que tú no seas feliz con tu vida marital, no quiere decir que vaya a pasarme lo mismo que a ti. —Respondió un tanto molesto por el rumbo que estaba teniendo aquella conversación.

De nuevo el silencio, esta vez con un ambiente incómodo, era curioso como después de un rato divertido e infantil entre amigos, ahora se estaba tornando en un momento desagradable y pesado por la inesperada temática del matrimonio, que curiosamente parecía molestarle al monje, en lo cual Toshio decidió echarle más leña al fuego, lo cual logró con mucho éxito. Por su parte, en la mente de Seishin se agolpaban muchas preguntas: ¿qué ganaba el doctor con hacerlo enojar?, no lo sabía, nunca había podido descifrar las intenciones de ese sujeto tan excéntrico y arrogante.

—Dime Seishin, ¿acaso estás tan esperanzado de encontrar a la mujer de tus sueños, para contraer matrimonio con ella y ser felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas? —Preguntó mordazmente al notar que el monje estaba más que enervado por las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

—¡Ya cállate!

—Oh… entiendo… ¿acaso eres homosexual?... ¿es por eso que no se te acercan las mujeres? —Siguió preguntando con sarcasmo, hasta que una bofetada lo hizo callar.

—¡Basta!... no sé a qué punto quieres llegar con esto… pero aunque seas mi mejor amigo ¡no voy a permitir que te burles de mí! ¡el hecho de que tu vida sea una desgracia, no significa que vaya a ser igual que la tuya con la de los demás!

Sorpresivamente, Toshio tomó de la muñeca al joven monje, quien no cabía de asombro cuando se vio atrapado entre el escritorio y el cuerpo de Toshio, quien sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas, las cuales reposaban a la altura de su cabeza. El peliplateado intentó moverse, pero fue inútil ya que Ozaki estaba ejerciendo presión sobre sus muñecas al grado de empezar a cortarle la circulación, lo que provocó que el joven Muroi se quejara, aunque no por mucho tiempo; pues en esos momentos su mejor amigo, Ozaki Toshio tenía a merced sus labios con los suyos.

Eso no se lo esperaba, nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos había imaginado algo como eso. Sin embargo, una fuerza sobrenatural lo debilitó a tal grado de no resistirse ante el sabor de aquellos labios con sabor y aroma a tabaco con una ligera mezcla de café, que lo terminó de embriagar. Por su parte, Toshio sonreía victorioso por su más grande logro, el cual disfrutó con cada resquicio de aquel bembo con sabor a miel y que a su criterio eran vírgenes al no hallar algún indicio de experiencia en aquel acto correspondido por el monje. De repente, la mano de Toshio comenzó a descender a lo largo de la cintura de Seishin, quien ante tal movimiento inesperado de aquella extremidad, se separó bruscamente del doctor.

—No…detente…—Murmuró tratando de no dejar escapar algún sonido que indecoroso.

—Eres increíble Seishin, apenas toqué un poco tu cintura y ya estás empezando a excitarte… no quiero imaginar que es lo que sucederá cuando toque lo demás…

—Cállate…—Respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas a la vez que desviaba su rostro de la mirada del doctor, quien le cuestionó:

—¿Por qué?, si es natural sentir una excitación sexual cuando te ves envuelto en una situación como la nuestra. —Respondió a la vez que atrapaba una oreja para morderla y luego saborearla.

—Eres… un enfermo…—Tartamudeó con molestia, debido a que luchaba por no dejar salir un gemido que delatara placer sexual.

—Quizás…. pero sólo por ti…. así que tú eres el único que tiene la cura para este mal…—Respondió con un tono lascivo a la vez que volvía a acariciar la cintura de su amigo, para luego hacer lo mismo con su cadera.

Seishin estaba que no cabía de sorpresa y también estaba aterrado ante la idea de una posible violación de parte de aquel que había considerado su amigo de la infancia. Aunque por otro lado, era bien sabido que Toshio no era una perita en dulce, pues él había sido testigo de innumerables atrocidades que el castaño había hecho con el mero pretexto de "lo hago en nombre de la ciencia y los demás"; era como si Toshio tuviera dos personas en un solo ser: la del jovial, amable y servicial médico que todo Sotoba alababa y quería, mientras que por otro lado, estaba el desalmado y lunático asesino reprimido que de vez en cuando salía a posesionarse de él.

—¡Basta! —Exclamó al mismo tiempo que lograba zafarse del agarre de Toshio, para así plantarle una fortísima cachetada, lo cual permitió que pudiera liberarse de aquella prisión creada por el Ozaki, quien tan sólo vio como su mejor amigo, salía corriendo de aquel lugar, sin tomar en cuenta que había olvidado sus calcetines y sandalias.

Seishin corrió lo más que pudo para alejarse de aquella clínica. Estaba tan asustado que no se atrevía a voltear hacia atrás, por temor a encontrarse con la figura del doctor tratando de seguirlo y para evitar aquella posibilidad, se internó en el claro del bosque en donde se ubicaba la iglesia que había intentado edificar en el pasado. Al entrar, Muroi se escondió detrás de lo que supuestamente era el púlpito de la iglesia. Estaba confundido y aterrado y no era para menos si su mejor amigo unas horas atrás había intentado violarlo, pero… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué de repente Toshio estaba actuando de esa forma tan inusual?, ¿acaso tanto estrés lo había enloquecido?, no estaba seguro… y por una extraña razón no quería saberlo…

—Toshio…. —Susurró antes de hacerse un ovillo y comenzar a cerrar los ojos de la fatiga que estaba haciendo mella en esos momentos a causa de la adrenalina que lo había hecho huir de la clínica y llegar hasta ese sitio, que se había convertido en su ruta de escape para deslindarse de toda la presión que conllevaba ser el líder del templo local de Sotoba y de situaciones como esa.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta micro historia y por ende de mi primer fic de Shiki. Por el momento, sólo tengo contemplada esta pequeña historia de esta fabulosa serie, quizás más adelante se me ocurra una más larga. **

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja u opinión sobre este fanfic, con mucho gusto las responderé en sus comentarios. **

**¡Saludos!**

**ChiKaon**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

**En esta ocasión les traigo una micro historia (y digo micro, porque consta de sólo dos capítulos), como motivo de un pequeño descanso de uno de mis fanfics largos. El fandom de esta ocasión es la serie de Shiki, la cual le pertenece completamente a la señora Fuyumi Ono, a quien agradezco mucho por la creación de esta fantástica historia de terror, misterio, gore y género sobrenatural. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo las notas de este fanfic:**

**Asimismo, el contenido de la historia, específicamente en el presente capítulo, tiene escenas con intento de violación.**

**La pareja protagonista de este fanfic es Toshio Ozaki y Seishin, ToshioxSeishin, o bien, OzakixMuroi. **

**Posible OCC de ambos personajes.**

**Escenas de sexo explícito entre hombres (sobre advertencia no hay engaño).**

**Bonzo: Es un sacerdote monje budista. Por lo general, los bonzo eran monjes que se prendían fuego en lugares públicos en señal de protesta a algún movimiento que fuera en contra de la integridad moral de algún sector social o bien, de los mismos monjes. **

**Pegging: Acto sexual en la que una mujer penetra el ano de un hombre con ayuda de un "consolador" atado a un arnés o a su propia vagina.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo dos y último de esta microhistoria. **

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Cura**

La noche cayó rápidamente en Sotoba y con ello la angustia de la gente del templo local, tras notar que el joven monje Seishin no había regresado aún, siendo ya más de media noche. Para esto, los ayudantes del templo se había juntado con hombres de la villa para buscarlo, entre los que se encontraban era Toshio, a quien le costó trabajo convencer a la madre de su amigo para que se quedara en casa, ya que él se sentía responsable de su repentina desaparición. No obstante, la búsqueda no se prolongó mucho, debido a que el peliplateado apareció frente a todos los que habían regresado sin resultados.

—¡Seishin! —Exclamó en medio del llanto la mujer a la vez que iba a abrazarlo. — ¡¿dónde te metiste? ¡nos tenías angustiados! —Le reclamó después de haberle plantado una cachetada.

—Lo siento madre… no quería preocuparte…—Respondió el monje un tanto apenado por todo el relajo que se había armado por su culpa.

—¡Pues lo lograste! —Respondió de forma agresiva la señora Muroi, quien se dirigió hacia los villanos para decirles. —Lamento haberles causado problemas.

—No se preocupe señora Miwako, es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted y su familia. —Respondió el señor Shimizu con modestia.

Una vez que los pueblerinos se marcharon, a excepción de Ozaki, la señora Miwako se dirigió molesta hacia su hijo para exigirle explicaciones sobre su comportamiento infantil, pero de inmediato Toshio salió a defender al monje, quien quedó perplejo por la mentira que el médico se había sacado de la manga; logrando convencer a su madre.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿discutieron por una tontería?

Sí señora, así que no se enoje con Seishin, por favor. —Respondió a la vez que le daba una palmadita en la espalda al mencionado, cuyo asombro era más que evidente ante lo diestro que era Toshio para engañar a la gente. —Por cierto Seishin, aquí tienes tus calcetines y getas, las dejaste colgadas en el marco de la ventana. —Añadió a la vez que le daba una bolsa de plástico con los artículos mencionados.

Seishin sudó frío por unos instantes y dudó por unos momentos en tomar la bolsa donde venían sus cosas, pues por alguna razón temía a que hubiera algo además de sus sandalias y calcetines. Sin embargo, esto sólo hizo enfurecer más a su madre, quien le recriminó de ser un descortés de primera al no tomar la bolsa de plástico azul de inmediato, lo que provocó que no tuviera alternativa más que hacer caso a lo que su madre decía.

—Bueno, me retiro señora Miwako. —Respondió con una sonrisa, que a ojos de Seishin era mera hipocresía. —Que pasen buenas noches.

—Gracias, igualmente Ozaki-kun.

Seishin tan sólo le saludó con una pequeña reverencia a su amigo, ya que en primer lugar, no quería escuchar más reclamos de su madre y en segundo lugar, no se sentía con suficientes agallas para dirigirle siquiera una palabra al castaño, quien tras echarle una miradita medio sugestiva se retiró del templo. Más avanzada la noche, el joven de ojos ambarinos no podía dormir, estaba más que perturbado por todo lo que había sucedido en la clínica por la tarde, en el despacho de Toshio, cuya mirada lasciva no se borraba de su mente. Por lo que optó en levantarse de su futón, para luego tomar un yukata y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño y darse una ducha rápida con agua fría para intentar despejar su mente de esos pensamientos banales.

—Rayos… —Susurró al ver que no servía de nada el estarse mojando con agua fría para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y que lo único que lograría era pescar un resfriado que lo llevaría directo a ver a Ozaki.

Tras salir de la bañera con el yukata, el monje se dirigió hacia su cuarto, en donde rápidamente se cambió la ropa para ponerse de nuevo el yukata para dormir, pero fue inútil, o mejor dicho ¡¿cómo conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que había pasado entre Toshio y él? ¡¿cómo conciliar el sueño sin poder imaginar a Toshio acariciar su cintura y caderas de forma sugestiva?, era imposible dormir sin percatarse de que en cualquier momento podría externar un gemido de placer a causa de aquellas perturbadoras escenas. Y de repente la voz de su amigo retumbó en su cabeza con aquella frase que coló el vaso:

_« ¿Acaso eres homosexual?... ¿es por eso que no se te acercan las mujeres?»_

No, él no era así; sabía que la gente le tenía mucho respeto a la familia Muroi; en la que él estaba incluido y que por lo mismo las mujeres mantenían su distancia con él y que tan sólo fue una mera provocación infantil de Toshio, pero ¿por qué?, ¿acaso Toshio estaba tratando de decirle algo con esa sarta de estupideces?, tenía que averiguarlo, aunque por otro lado sentía miedo ante las reacciones del joven doctor que pudiera manifestar cuando lo encarara.

Al día siguiente, la rutina laboral en la clínica regresó junto con su personal. Parecía que el incidente de ayer no había sucedido o hubiese afectado algo en aquel sitio, sin embargo, Seishin estaba seguro de que aunque el clima laboral estuviera normal, sabía que el líder de la clínica no lo estaba ¿o sí?

—Buenos días Muroi-san ¿viene a ver al doctor Ozaki? —Cuestionó amablemente la joven Ritsu.

—Ah… yo… no…

—Qué extraño… ¿acaso se siente mal?, porque de ser así…

—Estoy bien, Ritsu-san.

—Oh, Muroi-san ¿viene a ver al joven doctor?, lo siento pero él no está por aquí, fue a atender a un paciente de Yamairi. No ha de tardar mucho en regresar. —Respondió la enfermera de cabellos negros.

—Entiendo… de todas formas, muchas gracias por avisarme. —Respondió el monje con un tradicional saludo antes de marcharse de ese sitio.

Ambas enfermeras se quedaron un tanto intrigadas por el comportamiento del doctor Ozaki y del joven monje, ya que en primer lugar, el castaño estaba actuando de manera extraña desde la mañana, preocupándolas al igual que al resto de los trabajadores. En segunda, el joven monje Muroi, quien también manifestaba un comportamiento similar al del doctor de treinta y un años; definitivamente algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo con esos dos y que no era precisamente algo agradable.

—Yasuyo-san ¿no cree que tanto el doctor Ozaki, como el joven monje están actuando extraño el día de hoy?

—Lo sé Ritsu-chan, pero esto es algo que sólo le concierne a ambos, nosotras no podemos intervenir en sus asuntos. —Respondió la mujer de facciones toscas.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero no me agrada ver al doctor actuar de esa forma extraña, me da miedo… —Comentó preocupada la joven de cabello verde agua.

—¿Miedo?, ay Ritsu-san, aunque el doctor Ozaki a veces llega a ser un tanto enigmático en su personalidad, él nunca se atrevería a ser algo malo ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón… Yasuyo-san. —Apoyó la opinión de su colega, a la vez que ambas comenzaban a reír.

Por otra parte, Seishin se encaminó hacia el puente que conectaba al río Omigawa, lugar de origen de muchos recuerdos de antaño agradables, pero también llenos de tristezas, enojos y peleas sin sentido como la que habían tenido ayer. La incógnita era ¿por qué Toshio había actuado de esa forma con él?, ¿por qué inició esa estúpida discusión sólo para…?

—No… debo dejar de pensar en ello… —Se dijo así mismo, a la vez que sacudía su cabeza para alejar de esa forma, esas desagradables remembranzas, mientras se encaminaba hacia el templo local.

Entre tanto, Toshio ya había terminado su labor en Yamairi. Para esto, ya había anochecido y apenas se podía vislumbrar las luces de la villa de Sotoba, a la que llegó a media noche. Estaba cansado, pero por alguna extraña razón esto parecía importarle poco cuando recordaba los eventos del día anterior con el monje, cuyo sabor de sus labios aún permanecían impregnados en los suyos. Definitivamente, era una como una droga, una muy adictiva que lo enfermaba de obsesión.

_«Eres… un enfermo…»_

Retumbaron esas palabras como un eco en su cabeza, perturbándolo por completo. Tenía razón, Seishin tenía razón al haberle dicho esas cosas ¡era un enfermo! ¡un demente! ¡un asesino reprimido!, pero sobre todo ¡un degenerado que ansiaba probar la carne fresca, tersa y posiblemente exquisita de aquel albino que lo enloquecía más que a cualquier cosa!, incluso más que el tabaco, el alcohol y el sexo salvaje con Kyoko.

_«Tú eres el único que tiene la cura para este mal…»_

Él también tenía razón, Seishin era el que tenía la cura para aliviar su apetito carnal hacia él, a Muroi Seishin. A quien sin duda alguna ansiaba ver, tocar su piel, oler su cabello platino y el aroma a incienso impregnado en todo el cuerpo; saborear cada rincón de esa apetitosa piel de porcelana, pero sobre todo, escuchar su voz exteriorizando sonidos que denotaran placer o disgusto mientras se enterrara en lo más profundo de su ser, de ese ser afrodisíaco, puro en cuerpo y alma, pero sobre todo prohibido por los estatutos religiosos y sociales que los separaban. Oh sí, la idea era tentadora y sumamente deliciosa para su gusto y poca racionalidad: no le importaba en lo más mínimo si al ojiambarino no le agradaba la idea, él tenía que actuar lo más rápido que pudiera, así que aceleró la velocidad en su auto para llegar a la villa y por ende, a la clínica, en donde tenía mucho trabajo por hacer para aplacar ese maldita obsesión sexual.

Entre tanto, Seishin estaba pasando otra noche sin poder dormir. Era el colmo, parecía que llevaba toda una semana pensando en ello, ¡cuando apenas habían pasado dos días de eso!, por lo que decidió levantarse de su futón para lavarse por enésima vez la cara y buscar un vaso de leche caliente para conciliar el sueño. Pero como las otras veces, no funcionaron. Estaba frustrado y no sabía con certeza si Toshio ya había regresado de Yamairi, lo cual era probable, ya que el tiempo pasaba de la una de la madrugada. Por una extraña razón, quería hablar con él, aunque fuera a esas horas, debido a que en la tarde en la clínica; así que decidió cambiarse el yukata para dormir, por su clásico kimono negro de servicio y su calzado tradicional; todo acompañado de un ligero suéter amarillo por el frescor de la noche, la que iluminó con la luz de su motoneta.

No demoró mucho en llegar a la clínica Ozaki, cuyo dueño parecía estar trabajando en un nuevo y quizás macabro proyecto. Estaba nervioso; tanto por la posible reacción del doctor, como lo que estaba realizando a esas altas horas de la noche. Por un momento pensó en retirarse y dejarlo para la mañana, sin embargo, cuando estuvo apunto de retirarse, la puerta principal del edificio se abrió, dejando ver a su respectivo dueño.

—¿Seishin? ¿qué haces aquí tan de madrugada?

—Lo mismo debería preguntarte ¿no lo crees?—Expresó con ironía a la vez que estacionaba su motoneta en el estacionamiento de la clínica.

—Entra, no quiero verte mañana por aquí por culpa de un resfriado, o a no ser que quieras consulta para otro malestar. —Respondió con tono sarcástico y seductor que puso a temblar al monje, quien con mucho titubeo entró al territorio del director de la clínica.

—Por cierto Seishin, ¿me extrañaste en todo el día?, porque yo sí te extrañé y mucho. —Comentó, volviendo a utilizar la misma coquetería de antes.

Seishin tragó grueso; era como si el doctor adivinara cada uno de sus pasos y eso le infundía un poco de miedo. No obstante, tenía que armarse de valor para indagar en el carácter del Ozaki, quien de inmediato le cedió el paso al peliplateado de lentes al interior de la oficina. Una vez adentro, Toshio cerró con llave la puerta del despacho (sin que el monje lo notara).

—Y dime Seishin, ¿cómo estuvo el día sin mí? —Preguntó un tanto curioso sin dejar de lado el flirteo, a la vez que le ofrecía una taza de café negro.

— ¿Podrías dejar de emplear ese tono tan fastidioso?

—Eh… ¿cuál?

—No te hagas el tonto, por que sé muy bien que no lo eres, sabes a qué me refie…

De repente, el peliplateado tiró la taza de café y comenzó a marearse, a tal grado que veía todo de cabeza y borroso, mientras escuchaba la voz de su amigo preguntando si estaba bien, lo cual era como si se tratara de una enorme distancia, pero no lo era ¡¿qué rayos le estaba pasando? , o mejor dicho ¡¿qué rayos tramaba Toshio con drogarlo? ; dicha pregunta quedó sólo atrapada en su mente, puesto que de manera acelerada la cabeza comenzó a embotársele y por consiguiente, su vista comenzó a pesarle hasta que todo se puso negro.

Tres y media de la madrugada, esa fue la hora en que el joven monje recuperó el conocimiento. Sin embargo, no fue agradable lo que vio al despertar: estaba atado a una camilla de operaciones tanto de manos y pies. Definitivamente, esto había sido obra del doctor que yacía parado frente a una mesita de indumentaria de laboratorio como escalpelos, tubos de ensayo, matraces y enemas, lo cual provocó el pánico en su interior aunque no lo dio a demostrar.

—Oh Seishin, veo que ya despertaste…—Respondió el castaño tras notar al albino despierto a través del reflejo de un bisturí que había cerca de él, el cual hizo de lado para tomar un enema de color azul para llenarlo de agua con una aguja, generando aún más el terror en el monje, quien dedujo que el conejillo de indias del experimento de esa noche era él.

—No te asustes Seishin, no pienso lastimarte, al menos no de la manera en que has de estar pensando. —Aclaró con una cínica sonrisa que hacía temblar hasta el más valiente; al mismo tiempo que retiraba la aguja de la boquilla del enema. —Al contrario, te vas a divertir muchísimo con este experimento que es sólo para los dos. —Le respondió en un tono seductor, al mismo tiempo que le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando un escalofrío en el albino.

A continuación, el castaño comenzó a levantar el kimono de su amigo, quien desesperadamente intentaba alejarlo de él, pero le era imposible debido a que las ataduras en sus tobillos y muñecas se lo impedían. Por su parte, Toshio se empeñaba en quitarle los bóxers a su amigo, quien por todos los medios trataba de alejar al Ozaki de él, pero como antes, fue inútil.

— Vaya… es mejor de lo que imaginé… —Respondió Toshio más que deleitado con lo que tenía enfrente de él.

—Basta…—Dijo con mucho trabajo para no dejar escapar un gemido.

—Pues… tu cuerpo me está diciendo que siga. —Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se relamía de la excitación que estaba teniendo ante la semidesnudez del peliplateado.

Seishin mordía sus labios con fuerza, luchando a toda costa por no dejar salir algún sonido indecoroso para su criterio y también por no darle cabida al jueguito de Toshio, quien no paraba de examinar y tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo, el cual era algo que siempre, incluso desde que era un adolescente, había querido ver y probar. Para esto, el albino ya yacía completamente desnudo, provocándole una enorme vergüenza estar en esas condiciones y que por lo mismo sus mejillas ardían del rubor que estaba invadiendo rápidamente todo su rostro.

De pronto, el cuerpo del monje se estremeció completamente al sentir como algo duro y frío entraba en su ano; se trataba del enema que Toshio había llenado con agua hacía unos momentos y que ahora estaba hundiéndose en su interior y llenándolo de aquel fresco líquido que comenzó a escurrirse de su entrada, provocándole un espasmo que ocasionó un pequeño arqueo en la espalda, el cual a Toshio le dio a entender que aquel fetichismo estaba realmente funcionando y de repente el anhelado sonido salió de la boca de Seishin.

—Que bien, que bueno que ya estás respondiendo…. ya era hora… —Dijo en medio de un gemido que denotaba su placer descomunal, al mismo tiempo que removía el enema de aquella zona.

Seishin no le respondió, pues temía a volver a gemir, pero a estas alturas ya le era imposible no reprimir tales sensaciones ajenas a su voluntad, la cual parecía estar cediendo con cada manoseo del doctor Ozaki, quien tras haber sacado la boquilla del enema de su cuerpo, tiró el objeto al suelo y después, casi como si se tratara de un rayo, introdujo dos dedos a ese semi dilatado agujerillo, que de manera inevitable provocó que el monje dejara exteriorizar un gemido de dolor.

—B… basta… To… ah… ah…—Articuló con dificultad sin poder reprimir aquel sonido impuro que incitaba al mencionado a seguir con todo ese jueguillo.

—Hmm… Seishin… qué cálido eres por dentro… me enloqueces… —Gimió extasiado a la vez que movía los dedos como poseso.

—E… estás loco…. eres un degenerado… —Decía con dificultad, pues la lucha entre la cordura y el deseo carnal estaba reñida, hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo lo traicionó por completo, gracias a que el doctor tocó un punto con uno de sus dedos, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre masajeaba el glande del joven albino que tenía a su merced.

—…. A… Ah…. A… h…

—Oh… Seishin… sigue así… sigue gimiendo para mí… vamos… sé que esto te gusta aunque lo intentas negar…

—Calla… ah… ah…—Gimió sin poder evitarlo nuevamente al sentir como el castaño comenzaba a lamer su vientre, sin dejar de lado el manoseo en su virilidad y la danza con sus falanges, las cuales después de un buen rato, las retiró de ese sitio cuasi dilatado.

—Te propongo algo muy sencillo…. —Comentó llamando la atención del joven de ojos ambarinos. —Si cooperas con esto, te prometo dos cosas: una, desatarte y dos, hacer de esto como si nada hubiera pasado, que fuiste muy de madrugada a la clínica porque te sentías muy mal, ¿te parece o quieres seguir atado de pies y manos?

El mencionado no le respondió, puesto que por dónde le viera, realmente el beneficio era para Toshio y no para él, sino era todo lo contrario: ¡él se llevaría la peor parte de todo! y ¡eso lo hacía rabiar!

—Ni en sueños. —Respondió con una mirada desafiante, la cual, en lugar de hacer enojar o si acaso intimidar al doctor, lo enardecía a tal grado de que el pantalón comenzara a abultarse.

Seishin no podía creerlo; a Toshio ¡le estaba excitando todo eso! y lo peor de todo parecía que aún aquella tortura no iba a terminar allí, que continuaría hasta que se saliera con la suya, lo cual no iba a permitírselo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos e intenciones desesperadas por mantener la postura, estaban más allá de ser posibles, puesto que con cada nueva sensación que le hacía experimentar; estaba más que cerca de caer en la tentación de la carne. Por su parte, Toshio seguía con lo suyo; aunque ya había dejado de lado el miembro del monje, para luego abrir enfocarse en el blanquecino pecho; para así probar los rosados y ya erguidos pezones, tanto con las manos, como con la lengua.

—A… ah… To…Toshi…o… ah—Gimió con un poco de dolor, debido a los mordiscos del mencionado sobre sus botones de carne.

—Mmm… eres delicioso… me vuelves loco… —Comentó entre jadeos que incitaban cada vez más al monje a seguirle el juego.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Seishin dejó de tensarse, era como si el cuerpo le diera la bienvenida a tales sensaciones sin el consentimiento de la conciencia del dueño, cuyo rostro empezó a llenarse de lágrimas por la frustración de sentirse así: había caído bajo y por ello se sentía sucio e indignado al haber afrentado su posición de monje. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo y también por haberse atrevido a defraudar a todos aquellos que le tenían en buena estima: sus padres, la gente de Sotoba, e incluso, Toshio, quien al lamer una de sus mejillas probó la sal de aquel líquido tibio que empapó aquella capa de piel blanca como la nieve.

—¿Estás llorando? —Preguntó un tanto extrañado por el sollozo que alcanzó a escuchar.

El joven Muroi no le respondió; tan sólo se limitó a girar su cabeza de lado para no verle la cara, o más bien para que el adulto de treinta y un años no viera esa faceta de él, pero le fue imposible, debido a que el Ozaki había tomado su quijada para verlo directamente a los ojos. Evidentemente estaba llorando, lo cual asombró en cierta forma al hombre de ojos color avellana y al mismo tiempo conmovió, pues en su vida, incluso en la niñez y adolescencia nunca lo había visto llorar y menos enfrente de él.

—T… tonto… eres un tonto… —Sollozó al mismo tiempo que apretaba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas para no abrirlos, aún cuando un pequeño escozor comenzaba a molestarlo.

—Mírame… Seishin. —Dijo el doctor, pero no como una orden, sino como una petición de lo más amable, lo que hizo que el mencionado volteara su rostro lleno de lágrimas y una expresión de tristeza y vergüenza. —Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo?

—Más bien yo debería preguntarte eso, estúpido. —Respondió con tono molesto pero al mismo tiempo infantil.

Por un momento toda actividad se detuvo, excepto la de respirar y en el caso de Muroi, sollozar. Toshio estaba seguro de que era por todos los acontecimientos del día anterior y del presente. Era natural, Seishin nunca se había involucrado en una relación amorosa y mucho menos sexual y más del tipo homosexual ¡y todo por los estúpidos y ridículos estatus sociales en los que el albino estaba envuelto! ¡qué coraje le daba al director de la clínica Ozaki de Sotoba! aunque por otro lado estaba más que molesto, pero no con Seishin, más bien consigo mismo, puesto que había lastimado a su único y mejor amigo. Sin embargo…

—Toshio… ¿de verdad… yo tengo la culpa?

—¿Eh?

—Tengo la culpa de que estés así ¿verdad? —Volvió a cuestionarle en medio de un hilito de voz, que se deshizo con lágrimas. — ¡Respóndeme!

—Yo… no….

—Hazlo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste… así que hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta. —Contestó con el ceño fruncido del enojo y vergüenza hacia él mismo. —Prometo cooperar contigo…

Toshio lo miró un tanto desconcertado, pues aquel cambio de actitud era realmente inesperado. Sabía a la perfección que el joven monje no estaba siendo el mismo de siempre y más en esos momentos. Estaba confundido y dubitativo por "la oferta" que el monje le estaba haciendo en esos momentos, pero al ver como Seishin le insistía con una expresión que manifestaba vergüenza de forma superficial, que al criterio del doctor era una especie de excitación que comenzaba a aflorar en el albino de ojos ambarinos.

Con sumo cuidado, el moreno fue desatando las manos y los pies de su amigo, cuyas mejillas se encendían cada vez más, así como los nervios ante lo que había dicho y por ende, por lo muy expuesto estaba su cuerpo a causa de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar; era vergüenza y de decepción hacia mismo: había decepcionado a todos, a los villanos de Sotoba y a su familia, a quien había desprestigiado ante tal cosa. No obstante, el doctor le dijo algo que lo desconcertó por completo.

—Seishin, sé perfectamente lo que piensas; crees que has defraudado a todo el mundo, pero dime ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de dejar de lado el egoísmo hacia ti mismo?

—Yo…

—No te obligaré a que dejes de ser servicial con la gente de la villa y con tu familia, ni que dejes de lado tus deberes como monje, pero por primera vez, o al menos por esta vez, piensa en ti y manda al carajo a todo el mundo y eso me incluye.

—Toshio…—Susurró de lo anonadado que estaba.

—Tienes treinta y un años y ya es hora de que empieces a pensar en tu felicidad y no en la de los demás; empieza a creer que es lo que es bueno o malo para ti, a explorar que es lo que en realidad quieres o detestas y lo que es necesario o inservible para tu persona.

Toshio tenía razón, las cosas no podían seguir así, no podía continuar ignorando sus sentimientos, sus opiniones, sus disgustos o gustos con el afán de hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Miró por unos instantes la esquina del quirófano en donde yacía su kimono de bonzo*; sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría y sentiría remordimientos, pero en ese momento, sólo por esa vez, se atrevería a dejar de lado todo, para dar rienda suelta a todos esos años de frustración, imposición de la sociedad.

—Al carajo la sociedad y todo lo demás. —Respondió con el ceño fruncido tras haber meditado un buen rato. —Toshio… ¿crees que esto?

—Yo no creo nada, ni siquiera que esto sea bueno, pero en tu conciencia queda el considerar bueno o no el querer follar conmigo en estos momentos.

—Sí que eres un caso. —Respondió con una media sonrisa, que Toshio imitó para así iniciar una incesante danza de besos, que a medio camino de pasión, el albino de lentes irrumpió.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Podríamos hacerlo en otro lado?, es que me da escalofríos este lugar.

—Lo siento, pero no nos podemos dar el lujo de que algún vecino nos escuche con el zucutrum.

—¿Con el qué?

—Ay, me refiero a que este lugar es perfecto porque la acústica no sale del área, además de que estoy seguro de que no te gustaría que rondaran rumores sobre ti o de mí de que estamos teniendo sexo en secreto en la clínica ¿o sí?

—Menudo vocabulario vulgar que usas ¿realmente vienes de una familia prestigiosa?

—El dinero y el poder no educa a la persona ¿lo sabías?

—A veces te comportas peor que Megumi-chan.

—Cállate ¿quieres?, quiero más acción y menos palabras, claro, las que no tengan que ver con vocabulario como: "más", "rápido", "así", "oh", "quiero más"…

—Ah… Toshio… cállate…—Gimió fuerte tras sentir de nuevo las diestras manos de su amigo tocar su cuerpo, específicamente sus curvas que enloquecían al doctor, quien tras unos tortuosos minutos de estar tocando y saboreado toda la figura de fina porcelana que tenía a su merced, decidió que ya era más que suficiente para iniciar la siguiente etapa.

—Ah… Seishin…. date la vuelta….

Aquel mandato crispó de nervios al peliplateado, pues sabía que no era necesario ser un genio para saber de antemano que era lo que iba a pasar, siendo que él nunca había tenido contacto sexual con nadie, asustándose de sólo imaginar como se sentiría aquel acto sodomita. Por su parte, el castaño se limitaba a repartir besitos a lo largo de la espalda del joven, cuyo cuerpo fue relajándose hasta que quedó en cuatro patas sobre la cama de operaciones, la cual Toshio niveló para mayor comodidad de los dos.

—¿Estás listo para dejar de ser virgen, Seishin?

—No seas idiota, acabas de hacerlo con esa cosa con la que me violaste.

—Cierto. —Respondió sorprendido por la respuesta del monje. —Bueno, esto va a doler mucho, sobre todo por dos cosas: una es tu primera vez y al que "recibe" casi siempre le duele y dos, el ano no se expande como la vagina porque no posee músculos tan flexibles y por eso el sexo anal es….

—Y deja de lado tus explicaciones médicas para otro día y apúrate.¿quieres? —Le interrumpió un tanto molesto por las tonterías que expresaba el egocéntrico doctor. —Me es muy incómoda esta posición en la que estoy y también me avergüenza tener que mostrar mi trasero desnudo.

—Ay hombre, pero si tienes un traserito que dan ganas de follar de solo verlo, apuesto a que hasta las mujeres desearían hacerte un Pegging*.—Comentó en todo lascivo mientras dejaba caer sus pantalones y su bóxers hasta la cadera.

¡Ya cállate y sólo hazlo! —Estalló el adulto hastiado de las idioteces del moreno, quien relamiéndose tomó los glúteos del ojiambarino para posicionarse lo mejor posible.

Muroi comenzó a temblar de nervios y de miedo al sentir la punta del pene de Toshio tocar su entrada. Era natural, era su primera vez y sobre todo con un hombre, en este caso su amigo de infancia, quien poco a poco comenzó a estirar un poco las nalgas de su compañero para darle mayor apertura a su miembro, que fue adentrándose poco a poco a esa cavidad, que gracias a los estímulos anteriores se había expandido considerablemente, aunque por otro lado eso no impedía que el monje comenzara a pujar de dolor.

—Ah… To… shio… ah….

—Ya falta poco… sólo un poco… uah… más… —Apenas y pudo responderle, pues la sensación de las paredes internas de Seishin, generaban una sensación inigualable.

Una vez adentro, Toshio dejó salir un suspiro de éxtasis y hasta cierto punto de cansancio ante tantas sensaciones que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Definitivamente, era totalmente diferente a todo lo que había imaginado y vivido íntimamente con Kyoko, quizás, aquello divergía que lo estaba haciendo con la persona que quería y no por mero compromiso de estatus social y prestigios absurdos de familia. Por su parte, Seishin no podía dejar de gemir y temblar de dolor, era algo innovador y único lo que estaba probando en esos momentos y que seguramente no volvería a sentir el resto de su vida, en la que quizás, estaría condenado a pedir el perdón de Buda y de todos los dioses del Izumo. Pero por ese momento, decidió alejar todo pensamiento que lo turbaba moralmente y espiritualmente y sólo exponer su lado humano; esa condición que tenía infinidad de defectos, de errores, e incluso de pecados que había enterrado en el silencio de su corazón como aquel atentado contra su propia vida en su época de universitario. Quería darse el lujo como cualquier hombre, de tener debilidades y tentaciones a las que él también podía sucumbir.

Y ante esta idea, Seishin se dejó hacer, permitió que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, permitiéndole a Toshio hacerlo suyo a su manera, pues él era el experto y él un completo ignorante. El moreno comenzó a moverse lentamente para que su compañero comenzara a acostumbrarse a la invasión de su virilidad, la cual comenzaba a destilar semen conforme iban aumentando las estocadas. Por su parte, el albino sólo se limitaba a apretar los labios para no dejar salir ningún grito de dolor, aunque por otro lado, muy en el fondo de su ser, se sentía feliz, deseado y amado; no como al monje que todos alababan y estimaban, o como al hijo del que sus padres sentían orgullo, o como al amigo y confidente en el que podía uno confiar, era amor de pareja, se sentía importante en el sentido de que era visto como un ser ávido de amor que le era correspondido aquel sentir.

—Toshio…

— ¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Un poco… pero… continúa…

—Esta bien, pero voy a aumentar la velocidad, ¿no te importa?

—No, sólo hazlo… quiero ver que tan capaz eres de hacerme caer bajo, más bajo que tú.

Toshio sólo se limitó a sonreír de forma victoriosa, pues había obtenido lo que quería y más. Y acatando la petición de su "amigo", sacó su miembro del cuerpo de Seishin, quien un tanto agitado y cansado por la actividad, no se dio cuenta en qué momento el doctor lo había sentado a horcajadas sobre su vientre para luego empalarlo sin ningún problema.

—Ah… Toshio…—Gimió ante la intromisión de aquel hinchado órgano en su cuerpo nuevamente.

— ¿Te gusta más esta posición?

—S… sí… es más cómoda y sobre todo… puedo verte de frente… —Expresó con el rostro hecho un tomate a la vez que unía sus labios con los del moreno, cuya lengua comenzó a juguetear con la del albino, dando inicio a una danza de serpientes en la que no había ganadores ni perdedores.

Y mientras eso sucedía, las caderas de Ozaki comenzaron a contorsionarse conforme al ritmo de sus bocas, provocando gemidos y pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro aperlado de Seishin, cuyas caderas comenzaron a actuar por sí solas hasta acoplarse con los movimientos de Toshio, quien movía como poseso las manos sobre aquel delicado, delgado y blanquecino cuerpo. En poco tiempo los dos adultos estaban más que sincronizados; parecían haberse en un solo ser, lo que sorprendió en gran manera al castaño por la avidez que había descubierto en su compañero, quien lejos de percatarse de esto, comenzó a levantar sus caderas, para así dejarlas caer con suavidad con el miembro de Toshio en su interior.

—Ah Seishin… qué bueno resultaste ser con esto… ah…

— ¿Te gusta? —Cuestionó con timidez y cierta inseguridad.

—¿Gustarme? ¡hombre, lo que haces es fabuloso! —Respondió en medio de un jadeo a la vez que enterraba sus uñas en las caderas del peliplateado; ejerciendo mayor fuerza en las embestidas.

—¡Ah! —Gimió el joven con lentes ante aquella sensación al grado de apretar por inercia sus glúteos, creando una deleitosa sacudida de nervios en el ser de Toshio por la estrangulación que sentía en su miembro.

—A… ah… así… ah… Seishin… que delicia… mmm… hazlo con más fuerza….

El monje hizo lo que el doctor le pidió; con cada estocada que propinaba el de ojos color avellana ejercía cada vez más presión en sus pompas; generando cada vez más una inmensa ola de placeres inigualables para las figuras relevantes de la villa de Sotoba. Toshio estaba más que maravillado por la forma en que se estaban desenvolviendo las cosas con su amigo, era como si el joven bonzo hubiese ya tenido experiencia, lo que provocó una enorme incógnita en el doctor Ozaki.

—S… Seishin… ¿seguro que no habías hecho algo como esto antes?

—N… no… nunca….y encima de todo… eres el primero en quitarme la virginidad…

—Lo cual fue muy placentero…—Dijo lo último sarcasmo, pero luego bajó la voz al sentir un aura asesina sobre de él.

Hubo silencio, pues las palabras no fueron necesarias, no más útiles que las acciones. Poco a poco, Muroi fue aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, los cuales eran como los de un sube y baja, apoyando sus manos sobre el vientre de su compañero para impulsarse. Toshio estaba más que excitado: era sublime y delicioso todo lo que el monje estaba haciendo en esos momentos, cuando de repente, la tranquilidad entre ambos fue interrumpida por el ojiambarino.

—Toshio…. date prisa…. ya no puedo esperar… m… más…—Suplicó al mismo tiempo que aferraba a su cuello por medio de un abrazo, a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello del moreno.

—No necesitas decírmelo… —Le susurró en un tono sensual que hizo vibrar cada una de las fibras de la piel del albino de éxtasis y nervios.

Lejos de una acaricia o una muestra de afecto, el chico Muroi principió a encajarle las uñas al doctor en la espalda, al momento en que el moreno comenzó a enterrarse con más profanidad en el cuerpo del monje, quien al sentir como empezaba a derramarse en el vientre de su compañero de él; empezó a gritar como loco por tantas sensaciones que le eran toda una novedad y un completo misterio, sobre todo por aquel punto G; que le era imposible creer que tuviera.

—¡Ah… ah… To… Toshio…!

—Ah… Seishin…

—¡M… más…!

—Se… Seishin… ¿te gusta?

—¡M… me encanta…ah!

Sin decir algo más, Toshio se dejó contagiar por la manifestación de éxtasis de su amigo, para así hacer estallar la ola de esperma dentro de aquella cavidad que escurría de fluidos secretados por el ano de Seishin, quien no paraba de temblar por la sustancia viscosa que entibiaba sus paredes mancilladas y que por ende, comenzaba a escaparse de su recto como si de una fuente se tratara. Ante el cansancio, Toshio se dejó caer sobre la cama de operaciones, aún con Seishin en su interior; quien por inercia se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su compañero; con la respiración agitada.

Permanecieron en silencio, tratando de recuperar la estabilidad en sus respiraciones y el latido de sus corazones. Por su parte, Muroi trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás: había manchado su posición de monje con los placeres de la carne, acostándose con un hombre que no era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo y el director de la clínica de la prestigiosa e ilustre familia Ozaki; había traicionado la buena estima que le tenían sus padres, esas bellas personas que no lo merecían como su hijo y que la cruda realidad era que él, Muroi Seishin, no era más que un vil hipócrita delante de toda la gente que depositaba su buena fe y confianza en él.

—Toshio…

—Hmm… —Fue su respuesta ante el desvelo que hacía mella en esos momentos, aunado al cansancio físico.

— ¿Crees que soy un hipócrita?

—Sí. —Dijo sin titubeos, mientras acariciaba esas hebras de plata perfumadas de incienso, que tanto le gustaban.

Aquella afirmación turbó al monje, pues si bien esperaba una respuesta sincera del Ozaki, no había imaginado recibir una sentencia positiva y rotunda ¿o acaso ansiaba que Toshio le dijera lo contrario?, quizás en el fondo de su corazón si lo anhelaba. Sin embargo…

—Eres un hipócrita, sin duda alguna con los demás… incluso conmigo… —Respondió sin dejar de aspirar la fragancia hecha a base de polvos aromáticos, que ya formaba parte de la esencia del joven monje, al ser uno de sus servicios el de ofrecer incienso a los difuntos o quemarlo en el altar de Buda en el templo local. —Pero sé que no lo haces apropósito… porque siempre te esfuerzas por no defraudar a los que te estiman, incluyéndome.

—Toshio…—Susurró el ojiambarino antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Oye no te duermas, no hasta que regreses al templo.

—Me cansé….

—Yo también… pero hay que apresurarnos antes de que empiece a amanecer y nos cachen las enfermeras.

—Toshio…

—Hmm…

—Gracias…. Gracias por ser la cura de mi auto egoísmo… y… y…

No pudo terminar de completar su disculpa debido a que cayó completamente dormido, lo que provocó que el Ozaki suspirara con una sonrisa en los labios contemplando aquel rostro angelical que lo había hecho suspirar en sus sueños más eróticos y en sus ratos de auto complacencia a la hora de bañarse en la tina de su casa o sentado en el retrete del baño de su despacho. Con sumo cuidado le quitó los lentes para ponerlos sobre la repisa del indumentario médico y luego (como pudo); tomó su bata médica para arropar al monje para que no se resfriara.

_«A ti es a quien debo darle las gracias por curarme este mal que padecía…. el de decirte lo mucho que te necesito tanto en cuerpo y alma… »_

Y con este pensamiento, le dio un tierno beso en la frente, dejándose vencer por el cansancio que fue producto de una ola de sentimientos recíprocos que se profesaron dos personas que no tenían nada en común en ideales, pero sí en una virtud en particular: la necesidad de curarse mutuamente de la incertidumbre e hipocresía que enfermaba sus vidas.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta micro historia y por ende de mi primer fic de Shiki y de la pareja de ToshioxSeishin. Espero en primer lugar, que haya sido de su agrado las escenas de lemon, que a mi parecer, no cumplió las expectativas que tenía contempladas, en fin. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja u opinión sobre este fanfic, con mucho gusto las responderé en sus comentarios. **

**¡Saludos!**

**ChiKaon**


End file.
